A 'Sticky' Situation
by ChocolateYuriObssesser
Summary: April did always like to tease. How will Lexie get her back? This is a teen-fic. OOCness!


**A/N: I don't own Grey's Anatomy… Shonda Rhimes does. Plz enjoy!**

**A 'Sticky' Situation**

Lexie growled in frustration at the sticky mass covering her body. Everything was sticking together! Her hair was all over her face, her clothes were attached to her body; she could barely pull her fingers apart! Her best friend April was fairing a little better. The redhead frowned at the brown goo slowly trickling down the sides of her neck. She turned to face the grumbling blonde.

"So, why did we decide to have a syrup fight again?" she asked her, scared of the answer. Lexie rolled her eyes but answered the other girl in a kind tone.

"We thought it would be funny and wanted to see who would get the stickiest." There was a little sarcasm in the comment but it was otherwise tame.

"Right," April assented. "That didn't turn out well at all." Lexie let out a humorless laugh at the remark.

"Ha! What an understatement." She mumbled, walking into the kitchen. April followed her friend, the frown still etched on her face.

"Lex, I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I never should have started squirting you with the syrup." Lexie stopped walking and turned to the sad sounding girl behind her. At the pathetic look on the redhead's face, her anger and annoyance went away.

"Aww April, please don't make that face!" she said. April's eyes began to fill with tears, making Lexie panic. "No, don't cry please! I-It's ok, really! I'm not mad at you, honestly I'm just a little frustrated about other things!" April sniffed a little, calming down.

"Really?" she queued.

"Yeah, really." Lexie smiled encouragingly. "I actually enjoyed the food fight we had, even if it was only syrup haha. It's been a while since I've actually let loose a little bit. I've been studying so hard for my finals, trying to help Meredith out with her 'McDreamy' problems, and telling Mark that I'm just _not_ interested that I've kinda been on edge." April nodded that she understood what the blonde was saying.

"You have been your more touchy self lately." Lexie smiled sheepishly at her friend.

"Yeah, I kinda noticed. I'm sorry about all of that by the way." April merely waved her apology off with a smile.

"It's ok Lexie, I forgive you." Lexie beamed at the girl before laughing.

"Thanks April, that means a lot to me. Well anyways, since I am absolutely embezzled in this light brown muck and you somehow only managed to get your neck and chest covered, lucky bitch," she added quietly but April smirked having heard her, "I will take the first shower. You can have it when I'm done." April's jaw dropped open at the older girl's statement.

"What! That's not even fair!" she whined. It was Lexie's turn to smirk.

"I guess you should have thought of that before you started this little war." April watched with a small pout as the blonde turned and walked towards the bathroom. April crossed her arms with a huff, but ended up smiling at her friend's tease.

"Touché Alexandra, touché."

"I heard that!" was heard from the upstairs hallway. April snickered to herself at the annoyance in her tone.

"I know; that's why I said it!"

"Whatever Kepner!" April just shook her head with a grin and hopped onto the kitchen counter, leaned against the cupboards, and closed her eyes. She thought that just maybe she would take a small catnap while waiting on Lexie to finish her shower. It wasn't long before she drifted to sleep, a tranquil look on her face.

Meanwhile Lexie stood in the hot water, letting it soften the gook that stuck to her skin. "Ugh, this is gross! I don't even like _eating_ syrup, let alone it being poured all over me!" She sighed. "But I'll admit I _did_ have fun." She let her mind wander back to when April had quietly crept up to her and just opened fire on the unsuspecting blonde. When she felt the stuff sliding down her face, she turned to the redhead with a glare. 'I'm going to kick your ass Kepner!' she grumbled out, chasing the poor girl. April wasn't too scared though, as she ran through the yard.

Lexie shook her head, laughing to herself at how silly her friend was. "She always was good at helping me relax, especially when I needed it." She scrubbed herself clean thoroughly, making sure to get all of the syrup off her body. She even washed her hair three times to be sure it was gone. She grabbed a towel to dry off with as she steps out of the shower. Wrapping the white cloth around her body, she goes to her closet to choose a new outfit for the day. She decided on a white wife-beater, shorts, and a pair of boxers.

When she was dressed she walked back downstairs to let April know that the shower was free, she found the girl asleep on the counter. She smothered a giggle with her hand at the sight. "Wow April, I didn't realize you were so sleepy. I guess I tired you out." She muttered smugly. She walked up to the redhead intending to wake her up until she heard her speak.

"Lexiieee…" she whined. Lexie froze, thinking she had been caught. When the girl didn't continue, she let out a breath of relief and stepped forward again. "Dooon't." Lexie stopped again, frowning. She noticed that April's eyes were still closed and a pout was fixed into her expression.

"Don't what exactly?" she wondered aloud.

"Don't tease me…" she unconsciously replied. Lexie's face went beet red, her mouth open wide in shock. April shifted her body on the counter squeezing her legs shut for a moment before reopening them. "Please Lexie," she uttered, "I need you _so_ badly." Lexie was drawn out of her shock at the sound of April's voice. It was low and husky, giving it a hint of sexiness. Lexie felt her face flush at her friend's words.

"What the hell…?" she whispered. "Why is she…" she trailed off unsure as to what make of her friend's dream. April let out a low groan; causing Lexie's eyes to widen and her face flush even deeper. She licked her lips, biting the bottom one.

"_Fuuuuuuck_… That's soooo _gooood_." Lexie's breathing kicked up a notch as she felt herself become excited at the prospect of what exactly 'dream her' was doing that was making April moan like she was. She shook her head, stunned that she would even _want_ to know such a thing.

"What is wrong with me?" she wondered. "I've been hanging around Callie and Arizona too much." She turned her attention the sleeping girl once again only for her breath to hitch. April's legs were splayed open wide with a small dark patch seen at the apex of her legs. Lexie gulped down the sudden rush of drool that appeared in her mouth at the luscious sight. "O-ok, I really need to w-wake her up b-before I…" _'Before I what?'_ she thought. It didn't matter; she just knew that something would happen if she didn't wake April up at that moment.

She stepped up to the redhead; fully intending to wake her up. She was standing just a few feet in front of her, hand reached out to shake her when April wakes up. "Gotcha!" she shouts at the blonde. Lexie jumps back in surprise and screams.

"Ahhh! What the actual fuck April!" April laughs at her, unable to fight the urge.

"You should've seen your face! Omg it was priceless! Hahahaha… You actually thought I was dreaming about you!" Lexie frowns as the girl continues to laugh, gripping her stomach as if in pain. She glares at her, upset that she would play such a rude trick on her.

"That was fucking mean Kepner! I can't believe you would do that to me!" She turns around, arms crossed over her chest. April's laughs slow down to soft chuckles.

"Aww come on Grey! I was just trying to have a little fun! It's not like I meant to hurt you…"

"Yeah well you failed!" Lexie ground out. April looked taken aback, saddened that she had indeed gotten to her friend more than she mean to. She looked down to the tile floor for a few beats before looking up again.

"I'm…" She was about to apologize when she noticed Lexie was suddenly a lot closer to her than she had been a second ago. "L-Lexie?" she started. "Are you o…?" Her lips clamped shut as she felt a wet sensation along her neck. She shivered at the caressing that followed after. "Lexie," she groaned, "What are you doing?"

"You really like to tease don't you April? You think it's funny to mess with people's emotions the way you do." April gasped as Lexie nibbled on her ear as she spoke. Her hands trailed up the redhead's body, tickling her sides before reaching down her arms. She gripped her wrists and pinned them behind the girl in front of her. "Well let's see how much you like it when it happens to you." April doesn't get a chance to object as the blonde finds her pulse point and begins sucking on it.

"Oh god..." April can help but let out a sound of approval at the action. Lexie smirks at her reaction.

"So, this is one of your 'sweet spots' huh? I'll file that away for later play…" April whines at the loss of contact, making Lexie's smirk widen. "Ah, ah, ah… Don't be like that April; maybe if you're a good girl, I'll get you off easy. Oops, I meant to say, _let you off_ easy." She chuckled darkly at the spread of crimson on the redhead's cheeks. "I don't know what you were thinking of when you pretended to dream about me, but I'm going to show you how the real me can be fun."

"Lexie I…"

"Shush! You don't get to say anything! It's my turn now April; you will listen to me if you don't want me to punish you." April shut up and nodded at the older girl. "Good, now let's see what shall I do with you?" Lexie then noticed that April's neck and chest were clean from the syrup play earlier. She furrowed her brows, curious. _'When did she clean off the syrup? I was in the shower so what exactly did she use?'_ She then noticed the face towel in the sink. With a shake of her head she thought, _'Of course! She would use a towel to get rid of such a simple mess.' _An idea popped into her head and she grinned devilishly.

April gulped at the expression on the blonde's face. _'Just what is she thinking?'_ Lexie noticed the confusion and slight fear on April's face and put on a neutral front. "Now just what are you thinking little girl?" she asked placing both of April's hands in one if her own. She moved the free one slowly down the redhead's body stopping at her chest. "I noticed that you don't seem to be covered in syrup anymore Kepner. Did you clean yourself off while I was showering?" April nodded but said nothing, remembering what Lexie had said earlier. "Hmm, well I can't have that! You're all clean and that's not gonna be any fun…" Lexie dragged her fingers lightly along the redhead's collarbone. She bit her lip, contemplating what she should do.

_'April really does love to tease, and I want to get her back. Hmm, what do we have in the fridge that I like to eat and ends up sticky after a little while?'_ She racked her brain for a minute before settling on her favorite treat. _'Ah, of course! That will turn out to be delightfully sweet.'_ She backed up, keeping a grip on the girl's hands. "Now I'm going to let you go and step back, but you better not mover understood? If you do there _will_ be consequences." April bobbed her head showing her acquiescence, unwilling to try Lexie's patience. "Good girl." Lexie lets go of April's hands and strolls to the fridge. She opens it and looks for the object of her current desire. When she finds it hidden behind a carton of milk, she grabs it, pulls it out, and shuts the door. She returns to April, holding the light brown container in her left hand.

April's brows furrow at the bottle. _'Caramel? What does she need that for?'_ Lexie places the caramel on the counter and looks at April carefully. She pursed her lips thoughtfully, eyes trailing along the redhead's face, chest, arms, and legs. A slow smile spreads across her lips and she grabs the light brown bottle. She pops the top and squeezes it to see how much caramel was inside. A small dot formed at the top within seconds letting the blonde know it was full. She walks over to April, hand reached out to the buttons on her shirt.

"Since you think it's funny to coat me in sticky goop, I believe I should have a chance to return the favor. Don't you?" Lexie didn't give April a chance to respond as she began to unbutton the shirt. She took her time, teasingly trailing her fingers along the skin that was exposed to her after each button was undone. When she reached the bottom, she slid the shirt off April's shoulders, watching it fall onto the counter. Lexie bit her lip at the smooth and soft looking torso of her redheaded friend, unexpectedly happy at the sight. "I see working at that farm has really helped to tone you out. You got a little four-pack forming on you." She muttered, stroking the area teasingly. April gasped but said nothing to the compliment.

Lexie turned the bottle upside down and placed it over April's trembling body. "Here we go." She squeezed the bottle and watched as the caramel seeped out the nozzle and slowly fell to the warm body beneath it. April shivered as the goo hit her stomach. It was cold from being in the fridge for so long. Lexie moved the bottle all around, making little drawings all over April's toned stomach, along her ribs, all the way up to her neck. Once Lexie was satisfied with the amount she put the bottle down and waited a few seconds. The caramel slowly trickled down April's body, leaving her feeling sticky.

_'How did I end up in this position?'_ April asked herself. _'What is she gonna do next?'_ She watched Lexie with inquisitive eyes, curious as to what she might do. Lexie licked her lips, staring at the caramel hungrily. April felt her cheeks grow warm at the apparent desire sparkling in the blonde's eyes. "Hmm I think I've let this go on far enough." April sighed in relief thinking she was going to be let go. She smiled and opened her mouth to thank her friend for going easy on her but was unable to get anything more than a gasp out. Lexie was _licking_ the caramel off her body!

"Ahhh…." She breathed out.

"You better not be trying to say something up there. The only things I wanna her you say are 'Yes Lexie' and 'No Lexie' you got that? I won't hold you accountable for anything you can't help, but it better not be in sentence form."

"Y-yes L-Lexie." April groaned as the blonde hit a particularly ticklish spot on her ribs.

"That's a good girl. I knew you could behave and follow orders." She twirled her tongue in circles, trying to catch every drop of the brown treat covering the redhead's stomach. She then reached her chest, slowing down deliberately making April quiver in pleasure. She so badly wanted to cry out at how good it felt, but kept quiet for fear of an even harsher punishment from Lexie.

After ten minutes, Lexie finally licked every last drop of caramel off April's body, leaving bare skin, white bra, and blue jeans. Lexie's tongue curled out and slipped around her lips, catching any excess caramel that may have been left behind. "That was good." April just huffed out in exhaustion. "Hahaha, tired are we? I guess I did work you up a little bit." She giggled. She trailed her hands up the prone girl's body, lightly scraping the skin with her nails. April felt her heart speed up at the barely-there contact, wishing she could just grab Lexie and… Wait a minute… Her hands were free! She _could _pull Lexie to her! So she did just that.

The instant Lexie felt herself being pulled into April's arms; she opened her mouth to protest, only to be silenced with a kiss. Lexie stood still, eyes wide and lips not moving for a few seconds. Eventually she melted into the kiss and returned it with the same amount of passion she felt from the redhead. After what seemed like hours when it had only been a few minutes, they broke apart, panting heavily. Their eyes opened to reveal darkened irises, and flushed faces. Lexie gulped and took a deep breath before speaking. "What was that?" she asked in an inquisitive tone.

"A kiss?" It came out as more of a question than a firm reply.

"I know that April, what I meant was… Why did you kiss me?" April's cheeks were splattered with pink.

"I-I um… Well, I f-felt like it." She mumbled. Lexie stared at her blankly, unsure of what to say. "Is that bad?" she asked, scared that she might've offended the blonde. The older girl snapped out of her musings and cleared her throat.

"I-it's fine April, I mean… I didn't mind it."

"Really?" April seemed hopeful, and Lexie smiled at how adorable she looked.

"Yeah really. It was actually kinda nice." April beamed, happy that she hadn't upset her friend. They both smiled at each before realizing that they were only inches from kissing again. Lexie blushed a deep red while April's cheeks were tinted pink. Taking the initiative, April leaned in and captured Lexie's lips with hers. The blonde returned her kiss, tilting her head to deepen it.

Seconds in, Lexie dragged her tongue along April's bottom lip asking for entrance. April parts them and allows the warm muscle to invade her mouth. She twirls her own tongue around Lexie's as they fought for dominance in April's mouth. Wanting to have the upper hand, Lexie decides to tickle April's belly. April giggles, losing the fight. Lexie grins into the kiss, placing her hands on around the redhead's waist, pulling her closer. April places a hand in Lexie's hair, running her fingers through the wavy locks. Her other hand travels to the waistband of Lexie's shorts, lightly scraping at the skin.

Lexie's breath hitches at the sensation, her grip tightening. April moves her kisses to Lexie's neck, making the blonde gasp and moan. Lexie's hips thrust forward, trying to cause friction in the area that begs for attention. "April…" she whines, feeling a familiar pool between her legs. April ignores the girl, nipping at her earlobe before sucking it into her mouth. "Sh-shit…" Lexie twitches, digging her nails into April's hips. April moves her free hand to the bottom of Lexie's top, gently tugging at it. Lexie steps back and looks at the redhead's questioning eyes. She nods and closed her eyes as the shirt came off, leaving her bare from the waist up.

April's eyes darken from chocolate to damn near black at the gorgeous sight in front of her. "So beautiful…" she whispers in awe. Lexie moves her hands to cover her chest but April stops her. "No, let me see you." Lexie sighs but drops her hands to her sides. April takes her upper half in, biting her lip as her eyes travel up and done the blonde's body. She slowly reaches her hands up and they land on either side of the older girl's waist. She runs her thumb on the hipbones trying to relax herself and her friend.

Lexie watches the nervous girl before her, mentally begging her to move further up and touch her aching mounds. As if hearing her silent plea, April gropes at the blonde's breasts, looking into her eyes for confirmation. Lexie nods and sighs happily as April massages each one tenderly, playing with the pink peaks at the ends. They harden at the gentle touches, standing out even more and calling for more attention. April then shocks Lexie by leaning down and taking one into her mouth. The blonde's reaction is instant. She grabs April's head and pulls her closer, groaning lowly. "_Yeesssss_…." She hissed out, feeling a little relief at the touch.

April nibbles on the nipple, swirling her tongue in a circle as her hand tweaks the opposite one so it won't feel left out. Lexie grips the redhead closer, scratching the back of her head to show her appreciation. She then reaches down to the girl's jeans and unbuttons them, sliding the zipper all the way down. April switched to the other nipple, moving her other hand to tease the now unoccupied one to keep it up. The new but familiar sensation makes Lexie groan even louder as she loses her focus on getting April out of her pants. "Oh _fuck_ April, that feels good." April smirks, giving a small nip in response. She then leans back and lifts her hips so that Lexie could remove the bothersome clothing on her lower extremity. Taking the hint, Lexie yanks the jeans off the redhead and throws them wherever.

She pulls the girl to her, crushing their lips together in a searing, hot, passionate kiss. April moans, wrapping her legs around the blonde, wanting to feel their skin together. Lexie spread April's legs apart with one of her own, pulling the girl nearly off the counter and onto it. April moves her arms around Lexie's neck, trying to get rid of the space between their bodies. Lexie begins kissing and sucking at April's neck causing the redhead to throw her head back and groan. Lexie finds her special spot nipping at it making April shiver in pleasure. "Damn baby, keep doing that…" she keens out, her hips slowly beginning to grind on the leg underneath her. Lexie gasps at the wetness she feels from the redhead's barely-there underwear. Her hands grip at April's hips, helping her move forward and back. She _wants_ April to grind on her; she _wants_ to know what she's doing to April, that it's _Lexie_ she's wet for.

Lexie moves her lips to April's ear, licking from the bottom to the tip of it. "April," she husks out sensually, "I want you to _ride_ me. I want you to ride me until you cum. I wanna hear you scream my name when you do." April gets even wetter hearing Lexie talk to her like that. She finds it so hot. "Then when you're finished, I want you to swipe your cum off my leg and stick your cum-covered fingers in my mouth so I can _taste_ you. Then I'm going to take you into my room and _rock. Your. WORLD._" April bit her lip hard, almost drawing blood. She nodded unable to speak from how commanding Lexie was being.

She moved her hips even faster, wanting to see how long it would take her to come undone. Lexie, for her part, helped the younger girl out by moving her leg along the way. "Lexie…" she cried out. "Oh Lexie, d-don't… st-stoo-oop!" They moved faster, coming together in another kiss. It was hot and sloppy, yet filled with much passion. They were so absorbed with each other that they didn't notice the front door unlocking. They couldn't hear the voices, getting louder by the second.

"But I don't want to just take her to dinner and a movie for our anniversary this year! That's too cliché and it's our second year together!" Callie was asking her friend Meredith for advice on how to surprise her girlfriend Arizona on their anniversary. Meredith rolled her eyes at the dark-haired Latina's worries.

"Well I'm not sure what to tell you Callie, I'm not the one who makes date plans in the relationship. That's Derek's job."

"You're no help Grey!" Callie pouted at how useless she felt

"That's not really my problem." She points out. "Besides, I'm sure that whatever you come up with will make her happy, even if it's… OH MY GOD!" Lexie and April jerk apart at the loud scream, not expecting anyone to interrupt them.

"What's wrong Mere?" Callie walked next to the stunned blonde to see a half-naked Lexie with a recently bra-less April. "Hello." She says calmly. Meredith looks at her like she'd grown a second head.

"Hi." Lexie rushed out embarrassed at being caught with her hand down April's underwear. April just buries her face into the younger blonde's neck, willing herself to be anywhere else. No one said anything else for a while. The tension in the room was so thick; it could be cut with a knife. Callie decided to break the silence.

"Umm, I think I'll go to the living room and just wait there. Is that ok with everyone?" The girls by the counter nodded, not trusting their voices to speak. Callie then turns to Meredith. "Would you please join me Mere? I believe we have a lot to talk about." She leaves the woman without another word and goes to the room. Meredith just continues staring at the younger girls in shock before leaving them alone as well. Lexie lets out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding and lays her forehead against April's. April's eyes were shut and her face was a deep crimson. Lexie sighs before gently moving a stray strand of hair away from the redhead's face. April opens her eyes, any earlier traces of lust gone and replaced by embarrassment.

"We're gonna have a lot of explaining to do huh?" she whispered.

"Yeah, I think so. And Callie's here so we're not gonna get off with an 'it just sorta happened' either." April nodded and turned her attention to the floor. Lexie pulled her head up and looked deep into her eyes. "We don't have to tell them about us if you don't want to Apes, I understand." April smiled softly at the blonde before pecking her lips.

"No it's ok Lexie. I want to tell them. I've had enough of hiding my feelings for you. You're my girlfriend and I love you." She tells her firmly. Lexie smiles brightly at April, filled with hope.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. What's the worst that could happen?"

**A/N: Well that's the end of that one! Hope I did ok for my first Grey's story. Some OOCness but what can I say? My story, My rules haha. Laterz!**


End file.
